Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Halloween Party
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Halloween Party is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot It’s Halloween and Barney, Ryan, Richelle, Bobby Brady, Kids Adventures Team, and the characters are decorating the gym for an exciting party at the school. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Song List #Barney Theme Song (Remake) #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Pop Goes The Weasel #I Like Autumn (Remake) #So Many Pumpkins #S-M-I-L-E #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) #Five Little Owls #What I Want To Be #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) #A Big Parade Of Costumes (Remake) #Toss It In a Window #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #One, Two, That's What You Do #I Love You (Remake) (crossover) #End Credits It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) Itsy Bitsy Spider It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashely Olsen, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie (from Annie (1982 - 1999) films}), Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Vernocia, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, The Little Rascals (Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary Ann, Jane, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Sid, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Kathy, Julie, David, Jason, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Kristen, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Jeff, Danny, Maria, Emily, Linda, Jill, Gianna, The Best Charcters, The Mickey's Fun Songs' Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Cera, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Oslen, Ashely Oslen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, NIcole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clemintine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, The Mickey's Fun Songs Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace live action films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, (from the Scooby Doo live-action films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *Excluding Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Great Adventure, this episode/home video marks the final time that Sheryl Leach (co-creator) serves as an executive producer. Dennis DeShazer will stay executive producer until the end of the second generation. *This is the last uses of the Season 4 versions of The Barney Theme Song and I Love You. *These kids (Curtis, Stephen, Hannah, and Ashley) also appeared in Walk Around the Block with Barney. *This is the first home video that Mr. Boyd appears in. *This marks the first appearances of Farmer Dooley and Miss Pennypacker. Farmer Dooley would later reappear in the Season 9 home video "Let's Go To The Farm", and Miss Pennypacker would later reappear in the Season 5 home video Walk Around the Block with Barney, where she appears with Barney. *This is the first time Stephen is seen with his haircut. He would remain that way until his last appearance in You Can Be Anything. *This is the second home video to use the musical arrangements and background music from Season 4-6. The only other home videos to do so were Camp WannaRunnaRound, Barney's First Adventures, Walk Around the Block with Barney, Let's Play School, and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *During the song, A Big Parade of Costumes, one of the kids in the background of the stage is wearing the same cheerleading uniform as Luci wears on Carnival of Numbers, and the uniform was seen in Are We There Yet? *This is the last video to use one of the 1997 Barney costumes. *When BJ says "Thanks Mrs. Pennypacker" you can see that Baby Bop lip syncs the exact same words. *Three of these kids (Stephen, Hannah and Keesha) also appeared in Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Night Before Christmas with Robert. Goofs *During the end credits, Baby Bop's name was mispelled "Baby Bob." Category:Halloween Movies Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Barney films Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Videos Category:BennytheBeast